


The Doctor in Camelot

by Azreael



Series: Request Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreael/pseuds/Azreael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when The Doctor and Donna visit Camelot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clockwork_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clockwork_Demon).



> Written by request from twitter.

"And this my dear Donna, is Camelot."

The Doctor thrust open the tardis doors and burst out into the hustle and bustle of people.

"Camelot! I am in bloody Camelot!" Donna yelled while following him out. "wait." She stopped.

"Come on Donna the day is wasting!" The Doctor yelled over his shoulder, not bothering to stop.

She ran to catch up to him. "I thought Camelot was just a story, a fairytale."

The Doctor slowed down. "Well it is in your days."

"Well then tell me why!" Donna demanded.

"I am not sure. Maybe we should look into that." The Doctor started drifting into his own thoughts, "What ever happened here couldn't be completely erased so someone tried burying it as mere fairytale. What could have possibly happened here?"

The Doctor was so lost in thought that he had not noticed the boy on front of him before it was too late.

"Oh my I am sorry!" The Doctor grabbed the boy's hand and helped him up. "I was not paying attention at all."

"It is alright," the boy told him.

"And what might your name be?" The Doctor asked him.

"My name is Merlin."

"Oh no way! You are Merlin! Merlin the great wizard of Camelot!" The Doctor yelled excited.

"Keep it down!" Merlin hushed him. Merlin moved closer to the Doctor and Donna. All unconsciously leaned closer to each other. "I know who you are Doctor. You need to leave now."

"Now why would we want to do that?" Donna asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Merlin stood on his tiptoes and whispered something in The Doctor's ear. All color drained from The Doctor's face.

"We will meet again great warlock. Until then, good luck." Merlin nodded then walked away. The Doctor turned to Donna. "We are leaving."

The doctor walked faster than he had before. Donna was struggling to keep up. "What did he say that we are leaving?"

"The army of the dead is coming."


End file.
